


Hands

by TheBleedingVicar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Hands, M/M, hilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBleedingVicar/pseuds/TheBleedingVicar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House has always loved Wilson's hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hilson drabble I wrote at 2 in the morning because my neck and back were sore and I couldn't lie down. Inspired partially by Hands by peg22.

Wilson had capable hands.

He could examine a cancer patient in incredible pain without making it worse, and he was the only person who could move House's leg without hurting it.

 

Wilson had graceful hands.

When he was talking about something he was passionate about, his hands would take on a life of their own as they gestured in front of him, performing an elegant dance.

 

Wilson had tender hands.

When he laid a gentle hand on a patient's arm as he explained something, or when House's leg grew sore and he knew it was going to rain, and Wilson would lift it onto his lap and rub careful circles on it.

 

Wilson had skilled hands.

When he'd wake House up by gently stroking his face - only Wilson could wake him up without getting punched in the face - or when he'd simply explore House's body, hands running over his scars and imperfections in a way that made him feel revered.

 

Wilson had beautiful hands.

House had always thought so, from the moment he first saw them running over a stethoscope to the moment he took one in his own and slid a simple gold ring onto it.


End file.
